


Max's Birthday Present

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: It's Max's 20th birthday and he wants to see how his Poppa and Daddy fell in love.





	Max's Birthday Present

**A/N1:** Just a reminder, this is the sequel to  **the Rune Series**. I will be referring to it, so if you haven't read it, you will be confused. No worries, go read it and we will wait for you. xo

 **A/N2:** This is the intro. Magnus and Alec are going to give Max the guidelines and then he will have his adventures, with us at his side.

Ready, let's begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits across from his fathers at the kitchen table.

Magnus asks, "Max, we are still waiting to hear what you want for your twentieth birthday. It's next week after all and we'll need time to go shopping."

Max looks from Poppa to Daddy and smiles, "Permission."

Alec looks confused, "Permission for what?"

"Permission to see you fall in love."

Alec laughs as Magnus shakes his head.

Magnus asks, "Us fall in love? Don't you want to go to Aruba with a pretty girl or guy and fall in love yourself?"

Max shakes his head, "I have lots of time for that, Poppa. I want to see you and Daddy fall in love. When I went back and saved Daddy from Valentine's man, I saw what happened when you got close to him and that was awesome."

Magnus looks at him in shock, "Max, you were only supposed to save Alec. We spoke of the dangers if Past Me saw you."

"Oh I was careful Poppa. You didn't see me, but after seeing Daddy, I just HAD to see the two of you together."

Magnus shakes his head and glares at his husband, "Alec, don't encourage him."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, he's a romantic just like you."

Max, happy to have one of his fathers on his side, nods, "Yes, especially after Aunt Clary mentioned that Daddy almost married somebody else."

Alec blinks, "What? When did she mention that?"

"At your twentieth anniversary party. It made me curious and I've been thinking about how great it would be to see your love grow."

Alec smiles, "I was an idiot."

Magnus coldly says, "Your parents were the idiots. But let's not talk about that. Especially your father, may he rot in Hell."

Max, not liking how the conversation has changed, quickly says, "I'll be careful."

Magnus sighs, "This is what you want for your birthday?"

Max nods.

Alec smiles at Magnus, "He could have gone without our permission and we would never have known about it."

Max nods again, flashing his Daddy a thankful smile.

Magnus sniffs, "The two of you have been tag teaming against me for almost twenty years."

Max giggles as Alec kisses Magnus, "Why change anything now?"

Magnus nods, "Fine, but you are not to interfere. No matter what. No matter how..." He tries to think of the right word.

Alec adds, "Upsetting?"

Magnus looks at his husband and nods, "Yes, no matter how upset the events make you, do not interfere. Just remember that we are here together and we got here because of what happened then. Good and bad. Understand?'

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

Magnus sighs, "So are you going to see the events in order?"

Max giggles, "No, I worked it out on my laptop. From Daddy's birth to now, I wrote a program that will randomly portal me to points in time where you are together. I wrote another program that keeps me in the same time but different locations to see all the moments for that one day. Once I see all the moments, I can portal back home."

Magnus shakes his head, "You gave this a lot of thought."

Max nods.

Alec smiles, "Happy birthday, Max."

Max gets up, goes around the table and hugs his fathers.

Best birthday gift ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N3** : I received a lot of comments from you about Max CHANGING history and that was never my intention from the beginning. He is only going as an observer to the events. Just as you and I have watched the show and seen Magnus and Alec fall in love, so shall Max go through the events of season one through  **Parabatai Lost** , and through  **the Rune Series**.

 **A/N4:** I wanted this series to have it's own image on ffnet. I went looking for pics of Magnus, Alec and Max, but didn't find one that I liked. On a whim I went looking for images of the love rune and found [this one](https://img0.etsystatic.com/213/0/13303311/il_570xN.1241942544_esh1.jpg). Could it be more perfect?


End file.
